Near Field Communication (NFC) is a new short-range, standards-based wireless connectivity technology that uses magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices in close proximity. Based on radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies, NFC provides a medium for the identification protocols that validate secure data transfer. NFC enables users to perform intuitive, safe, contactless transactions, access digital content and connect electronic devices simply by touching or bringing devices into close proximity.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.